True Jackson VP: The Musical
by chman21
Summary: My version of the True and Jimmy story. It's also a combination of my favorite musicals, Wicked, Hairspray, Mamma Mia, Fiddler on the Roof, Sweeney Todd, West Side Story, Grease, and the Addams Family Musical


**True Jackson V.P:**

**The Musical**

**Act I**

The MadStyle employees just heard some juicy gossip and were all talking about it in the break room.

**No One Mourns the Quitters**

**MadStyle Employees**

Bad news, he quit, Jimmy Madigan quit, the company was owned by his uncle, but he decided to quit anyway, bad news, bad news, bad news.

**Oscar**

(spoken) Look, it's Mr. Madigan!

**Mr. Madigan**

(spoken) Fellow MadStylians, it's good to see me isn't it, no need to respond, that was rhetorical. (sung) Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that Jimmy quit his job. Because dating employees is against the rules. Isn't it nice to know, that Jimmy's finally dating True. He choose love over working and they're in love, they're really in love, I'm glad they're in love!

**MadStyle Employees**

No one mourns the quitters, no one cries they won't come back, no one throws a farewell party. The working men shun the quitters. Through our lives our children learn, what happens when you quit your job, and working men know the quitters lives are awful, working men know the quitters die alone, it just shows when you quit, you were meant to be, all alone.

**Mr. Madigan**

(spoken) Guys, guys, guys, this is my nephew you're talking about, he had a good reason to quit, he was much more then a mailroom guy, after all, he had friends, he had a crush, as so many teenagers do.

**Jimmy**

(sung) I can't believe I finally told you I have feelings.

**True**

And now we're finally going, on our first date.

**Jimmy**

But know that'd you're here in my heart, while I'm out of your sight.

**Mr. Madigan**

(spoken) But I didn't know that at the time and I kind of did something horrible. (sung) In this report, there are so many typos, we need to be better than this, so maybe it'd best, If I banded employee dating, oh yeah I think I'll do that, I'll ban employee dating and we can become better.

**True**

It's coming.

**Lulu**

Now?

**True**

Our date is coming.

**Lulu**

And how?

**True**

We're alone.

**Jimmy**

Finally alone.

**True and Jimmy**

And now we can finally became a-

**True**

(gasps)

**Jimmy**

(spoken) What is it, what's wrong?

**True**

(sung) We can not date.

**Jimmy**

What do you mean?

**True**

He'll soon find out.

**Jimmy**

And fire us!

**True and Jimmy**

So maybe it'd be best, if we waited until a better, time!

**Jimmy**

(spoken) For now we're just friends, just friends!

**Mr. Madigan**

So you see, it couldn't have been easy.

**MadStyle Employees**

(sung) No one mourns the quitters, now he'll grow up to be a bum, there's no joy through out his future soul, and working men know, what working is, working men know, the quitters die alone.

**Mr. Madigan**

Stop this now.

**MadStyle Employees**

Woe to those, who are hard workers, they are shown, no one mourns the quitters. No one mourns the quitters, bad news, no one mourns the quitters, bad news, no one mourns the quitters, quitters, quitters!

(Song Ends)

"Ok, that's enough, yes, Jimmy quit, but I'm proud of him for doing that, let me tell you."

**The Ballad of True and Jimmy**

**Mr. Madigan**

Attend the tale of True and Jimmy. Their mash up name is Trimmy. They were two employees in love, but unfortunately for them push came to shove. So for awhile they just stayed friends, True and Jimmy, the cutest couple in New York City. They both worked at MadStyle, but there was a no dating rule that was so vile. So they kept their romance a secret until I came a long and found out about it. About True and Jimmy, Jimmy and True, the cutest couple in New York City. Kiss each other now, Trimmy, make it last all night, when I found out their secret they had nothing but fright. I've got to admit the rule was vile, and when they're together they often smile. They didn't like how I behaved they never forgot and they never forgave, not Trimmy, not Jimmy and True, the cutest couple in New York City. Deeply in love Trimmy were, so they wouldn't just be friends they swore, they dated in secret, dated in secret, dated in secret, dated in secret, dated in secret, dated, dated, dated, dated, dated, True, and Jimmy! Attend the tale of True and Jimmy. They will date for infinity, what happens next will that's the play and they wouldn't want us to give it away, not Trimmy, not Jimmy and True, the cutest couple in New York, City!

(Song Ends)

"It all began on True's first day at MadStyle, I remember that day, she couldn't have been more excited."

**Good Morning MadStyle**

**True**

Oh-oh-oh, woke up today, feeling the designs, I always do, oh-oh-oh, hungry for something that I can't eat, when I have a vision, the vision of fashion, just gives me a passion, it's like a calling from high above, oh-oh-oh, saying hello to all the co-workers I love, good morning MadStyle, everyday's like an open door, every night is fantasy, every design's like a symphony, good morning MadStyle, and someday when my designs make it big, the world's going to wake up and see, MadStyle, and me. Oh-oh-oh, look at my dress, who can compare, with mine today. Oh-oh-oh, I've got my pencils and scissors, I'm ready to go. The guys in the hall, they wish me good luck, it seems they say you're doing great. So-oh-oh, don't hold me back, cause today all my dreams will come true. Good morning MadStyle, and someday when my designs make it big, the world's going to wake up and see, MadStyle, and me. I know every designer, I now every fabric, I know there's a place where I belong, I see all those designers in those magazines, so someone put my picture in before I drop dead.

**Ensemble**

Before she drops dead.

**True**

So-oh-oh, give me a chance, because when I start designing, I'm the boss around here, something inside of me makes me design, when I see those dresses, Amanda tells me no, but my heart tells me go, It's like a design inside of me, oh-oh-oh, don't make me wait one more moment for career to start. I love you MadStyle, everyday's like an open door, every night is a fantasy, every design's like a symphony, and I promise MadStyle, that some day when my designs make it big, the world's going to wake up and see, going to wake up and see, MadStyle, and me. MadStyle and me!

(Song Ends)

Amanda came up to her. "Oh please, you don't have a chance at making it big, you're just a child."

**Miss MadStyle**

**Amanda**

Oh my gosh, how time have changed, Max must be blinded or completely deranged, but times seemed to halt, when I was Miss MadStyle, you should just go back to school, because to hire you Max was a fool, but times seemed to halt, when I was Miss MadStyle! First impression can be rough, but when I saw you, I knew it, if you're age wasn't enough, your personality just blew it, and so my dear so short, and young, and you'll fit in, so we're kicking you out, with your age and your looks, and it isn't your fault, you'll just never be as successful as Miss MadStyle!

(Song Ends)

Some other designers laughed and walked away rudely. "I don't care what she says, I know I'll make it big and be on the Oprah Winfrey Show."

**Oprah Winfrey and I**

**True**

Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood, this weird talent I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent, that could, help me meet Oprah Winfrey, if I design good, so I'll design, good. When I meet Oprah Winfrey, my whole life will change, 'cause once I'm on Oprah Winfrey, no one thinks you're strange. No boss is not proud of you, no co-worker acts ashamed and all MadStyle has to love you and by Oprah you're acclaimed, and this gift or this curse I have inside maybe at last I'll know why and when they hear me they will scream, for all New York's favorite, team! Oprah Winfrey, and I!

(Song Ends)

"But then again, maybe not."

"Yes, things seemed to be going from bad to worse and then, she met Jimmy." Jimmy came on his mail cart.

"Oh hey." "Hey" True said nervously.

"I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Madigan."

"Are you related to Mr. Madigan." "You call him Mr. Madigan, I call him Uncle Max." "Oh."

"Are you having fun?" "No." "Why not?"

"Well, I really thought I fit in around here, but I don't." "Working, it's just like high school." "I never thought of it like that before, I thought this was some kind of crazy grown up planet, but it's not, it's just high school."

"There you go, by the way, what's your name?" "True, True Jackson." Jimmy then left and Lulu came up to her.

"Hey True, how are you?"

**I Can Hear the Bells**

**True**

I can hear the bells.

**Lulu**

(Spoken) What are you talking?

**True**

(Sung) Well, don't you hear them chime?

**Lulu**

(Spoken) I don't hear anything?

**True**

(Sung) Can't you feel my heartbeat, keeping perfect time and all because he, convinced me, I was going to quit, but then he, insured me, that I shouldn't quit, yes, he told me this place is high school, oh that Jimmy is just way too cool and I can hear the bells just hear them chiming, I can hear the bells, my temperature's climbing, I can't contained my joy 'cause I finally found the boy I've been missing, listen, I can hear the bells. Round one, he'll ask me on a date and then round two, I'll be fashionably late and then round three we'll kiss inside his car, in my eyes he's my shinning star and round four he'll ask me for my hand and then round five we'll book the wedding band round six Amanda much to your surprise this vice president takes the prize and I can hear the bells, my father will smile, I can hear the bells, as he walks me down the aisle, my mother starts to cry, but I can't see because Jimmy and I are kissing, listen, I can hear the bells, I can hear the bells, I can hear the bells!

(Song Ends)

"Oh yes, True loved Jimmy all right and then came a Valentine's Day dance at her school where they attended, but as friends of course, but they were really into each other."

**Dancing Through Life**

**Ryan**

The trouble with schools is they always try to teach boring lessons, believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know, they want you to become less lazy less crazy and I say why bother stressing, stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined, life. Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool as I do, nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters, it's just life, so keeping dancing through it.

**True**

(Spoken) Oh, Lulu, I think tonight's the night. (Sung) Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night, with this mailroom guy, who may be in love with me, but I really wish I knew, how he felt about me, because I want to date him, Lulu see, we deserve each other and maybe tonight it will come true, we deserve each other, me and Jimmy, oh Lulu I hope you understand.

**Lulu**

I do.

**Mikey J**

(Spoken) Hey Jimmy maybe you should tell True how you feel. (Sung) She's very, sharp, don't you think, you know black, is this year's pink, you deserve each other, you and True are both so smart, you deserve each other, so tell her, the feelings you feel inside your heart.

**Students**

Dancing through life, down at the school dance, if only one chance, is all that we get, and the strange thing you're life could end up changing while you're dancing, through life.

(Song Ends)

"Then Jimmy took True out into the hall and said-" "True, I don't want to be just friends."

**True Jackson**

**Jimmy**

I feel you, True Jackson, I feel you, do they think that walls can hide you, even now I'm right here with you, I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your long black hair, I'll steal you, True Jackson, I'll steal you, and one day, I'll steal you, tell I'm with you then I'm with you there, sweetly buried in your long black hair. True Jackson.

(Song Ends)

"So, now what?" "Let's go out on a date tomorrow night?" "Really?"

"Really?"

**Tonight**

**True**

Only you, you're the only thing I'll see, forever, in my eyes in my words and in everything I do, nothing else but you, ever.

**Jimmy**

And there's nothing for me, but True Jackson, ever sign that I see is True Jackson.

**True**

Jimmy, Jimmy.

**Jimmy**

Always you, every thought, I'll ever know, everywhere I go, you'll be.

**True and Jimmy**

All the world is only you and me.

**True**

Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away, tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight what you are, what you do, what you say.

**Jimmy**

Today, all day I had the feeling, a miracle would happen, I know now I was right.

**True and Jimmy**

For here, you are, and what was just a world, is a star, tonight!

(Song Ends)

"The next day True went to talk with Lulu." "Guess what?" "What?"

"Tonight, me and Jimmy are going out on a date." "Not even?" "Yes."

"How do you feel?"

**I Feel Pretty**

**True**

I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright, and I pity any girl who isn't me tonight. I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charm I feel, and so pretty, I can hardly believe I'm real. See the pretty girl in that mirror there, who could that attractive girl be, such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me! I feel stunning, oh so stunning, feeling running and dancing for joy, for I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!

(Song Ends)

"And I told you about the office no dating policy and everything, after they decided to just be friends, they acted like everything was all right, but Jimmy went into a deep depression." Ryan walked into the mailroom. "I got your text what happened?"

**Epiphany**

**Jimmy**

I had her, True was there beneath my hand.

**Ryan**

(Spoken) Easy Jimmy calm down.

**Jimmy**

(Sung) No I had her, True was there and we'll never date again.

**Ryan**

Easy now, hush Jim hush, I thought you told her to-

**Jimmy**

Wait, why did we wait, I told her to wait and we'll never date again. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's morals and worth what a pig could spit and Uncle Max inhabits it, but not for long. Uncle Max deserves die, tell you why Ryan, tell you why. Because Uncle Max made up that rule that was really evil of him, I think he should just let me and True date and be happy together, Uncle Max deserves to die, so the employees can date each other even I, because the life of the wicked uncle should be made brief for the employees, Uncle Max, deserves to die, and I'll never date True Jackson, no I'll never be happy again, finished. (Shouted) All right, Uncle Max, come into the mailroom, come and visit your good nephew Jimmy, Uncle Max, come in here, Uncle Max don't be shy, (Sung) I will have vengeance, I will have salvation, (Shouted) all right, Uncle Max, get in here, Jimmy's waiting, I want you to bleed, Uncle Max, get in here, Uncle Max don't be shy, (Sung) Uncle Max, won't get in here, no he will not, I will have him! And I will get him back even as he gloats in the meantime I'll practice choking his tiny little throat and my Truey, will not date me and I'll never date True Jackson, but the work waits, I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!

(Song Ends)

"And then True got jealous of a new mail girl at MadStyle named Siena." "Maybe me and Jimmy will never be together."

**What If**

**True**

What if he's not interested in me anymore? What if he will never take me to dance on the dance floor? What if he walks away leaving not okay all because of that Max fool, why would he be so cruel. I could get another man, an even richer man, maybe a famous man, I could date Justin Timberlake, but without him, it wouldn't be the same. (Spoke) Lulu, what if there was this guy who met this person and they're going to run away, live alone, and live in a postal office what would you do about it?

**Lulu**

Nothing, he's your friend, be happy for him.

**True**

(Sung) I'll follow Jimmy to the Postal Ball and we'll be in love again, Siena will live him be, so he can be in love with him, just like he always did, 'til then, I'm just a strange, black, kid!

(Song Ends)

"True and Lulu followed Jimmy and Siena to the Postal Ball where she saw them dance and she got really sad." "True, you know I think you're awesome, but maybe it wasn't meant to be, he loves mail, she loves mail they're at a mail ball. "I feel sad."

"I know, but you can't stop fate, I'll see if I can catch a cab." Lulu then walked away.

**I'm Not that Girl**

**True**

Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy world, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Don't dream, too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in. Cute smile, cute limb, she's who's passionate, she wins him, long hair with a love of mail, that's the girl he chose, and heaven knows, I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart, I wasn't born with the passion of mail, there's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl.

(Song Ends)

Jimmy then came out to talk to her. "True, I thought that was you, what are you doing here?" "Being stupid, following you and Siena."

"Why?" "Because I'm jealous." "Oh."

"Shouldn't you go inside?" "I don't want to go anywhere." "What about the dance?"

"We can dance right here." True and Jimmy then started slow dancing. "What about Siena?"

"Yeah, she's pretty great, but she's not you." Jimmy then kissed True. "So, do you want to try this again?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about the office no dating policy." "Yeah, you're right."

**A Little Secret**

**True**

Seems a down right shame.

**Jimmy**

(Spoken) Shame?

**True**

(Sung) Seems an awful waste. That two people are in love, but they cannot date. What if he didn't know? And then he wouldn't care. And we could date.

**Jimmy**

True Jackson, you're an amazing wonder how I lived all this years without you I'll never know.

**True**

Think about it, if we don't tell he will never find out.

**Jimmy**

The history of the world my love.

**True**

Save a lot secrets save a lot jobs.

**Jimmy**

Is what they don't know will not hurt them.

**True**

It seems like a great idea.

**Jimmy**

We'll keep our romance a secret my dear.

**True**

Oh Jimmy, oh Jimmy, oh Jimmy.

**True and Jimmy**

Mr. Madigan will never know, no, we can date anyone, we'll date anyone, at all!

(Song Ends)

**Act II**

"So True and Jimmy dated in secret." Lulu spoke to True "True what happened last night?" Ryan spoke to Jimmy "Jimmy, what happened last night?"

**Spring Nights**

**Jimmy**

Spring loving, had me a blast.

**True**

Spring loving, happened so fast.

**Jimmy**

True is crazy for me.

**Jimmy**

Jimmy is as sweet as can be.

**True and Jimmy**

Spring days, drifting away to Spring nights.

**Ryan**

Tell me more, tell me more. What about Siena?

**Lulu**

Tell me more, tell me more. What about Mr. Madigan?

**Jimmy**

We danced together, lasted forever.

**True**

And then he kissed me, lasted it forever.

**Ryan**

Tell me more, tell me more. What about the no dating rule?

**Lulu**

Tell me more, tell me more. What about the policy?

**True**

We cannot date, because of the rule.

**Jimmy**

So we decided to date in secret.

**True**

I sure do hope, Mr. Madigan doesn't find out.

**True and Jimmy**

Wondering, how will this work out? Spring days drifting away to Spring nights.

**Ryan and Lulu**

Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more.

(Song Ends)

"So True, how do you feel about all this?"

**Thank Goodness**

**True**

Me and Jimmy are finally dating! Thank goodness! Me and Jimmy are more than just friends! Thank goodness! Finally me and Jimmy are way passed friends, I couldn't be happier, right here, couldn't be happier, let's cheer, look we got, a fairytale, our very own happy ending, where we couldn't be happier! Well not simply. There's kind of sort of, costs, a couple of things get, lost, there are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you cross, and that joy that thrill does it feel like you think it will, still, with this perfect finale, cheers from the company, who couldn't be happier, I couldn't be happier, because happy is what happens, when all your dreams, come true, well, isn't it, happy is what happens, when your dreams, come true!

(Song Ends)

"Some people started to suspicious of the two, like Amanda for example." Amanda was in her office with two other designers. "True is so perfect, she never does anything wrong, that goodie two shoes makes me want to barf."

Amanda put on a black wig.

**Look at Me I'm True Jackson**

**Amanda**

Look at me I'm True Jackson, listen to my ridiculous reactions, won't leave the office I need to go work, I can't, I'm True Jackson. (Spoken) Hey, I'm Doris Day (Sung) I was not brought up that way, will not gossip even listen to it, I'm just plain True Jackson!

(Song Ends)

"They dated in secret, but it was not easy."

**Kiss Me**

**True**

We're finally alone, finally alone, Mr. Madigan can not know.

**Jimmy**

If he Uncle Max found out, he would just go through roof.

**True**

I think I heard a noise, it couldn't be he's in a meeting, he's in a meeting, still.

**Jimmy**

Kiss me.

**True**

Oh Jimmy.

**Jimmy**

Oh True.

**True**

If Mr. Madigan found out we would both lose our jobs, I think I heard a buzz, it's the gate.

**Jimmy**

It's not a gate, there's no gate, we don't have gate, kiss me.

**True**

You sure?

**Jimmy**

I am.

**True**

Kiss me, quickly, kiss me.

(Song Ends)

"Later on I decided to have an office carnival."

**Mr. Madigan's Fun Fair**

**Ryan**

Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. If you're miserable of despair and so stressed you're losing your fabulous hair, well ladies and gentleman, if you're looking for some fun, just come to this fair. Step right up to Mr. Madigan's fun fair, maybe win a wig to cover up your hair. If you are having no fun just come right up to this fun fair. Want to come to this fair mister, tickets here are free. Does Mr. Madigan's satisfy your needs sir, you can have my oath, is unique. Come to Mr. Madigan's Fun Fair, the fun in the fun fair will last you all the week.

(Song Ends)

Mr. Madigan stepped out. "Isn't this carnival wonderful?"

**Wonderful**

**Mr. Madigan**

I never asked for this or planned it in advanced, I decided to have this by the winds of chance, I know what you say, I'm getting carried away, but we need this fair. Because it's wonderful, it's all so wonderful, this carnival is wonderful, it's part of it's name, and with my help you can all be the same.

(Song Ends)

"Later, True and Jimmy snuck away." "This fun house is creepy, but where's the fun?" True kissed Jimmy.

"Oh, there it is."

**As Long As You're Mine**

**True**

Kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight, I need help believing, your with me tonight, my wildest dermas are now coming true, lying besides you, with you wanting me.

**True and Jimmy**

Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time.

**Jimmy**

There is a future, with us as a pair.

**True and Jimmy**

Mr. Madigan, might know, but I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as you're mine.

(Song Ends)

"What they didn't know was that I was there too." "Jimmy, True, what is the meaning of this?" "Mr. Madigan!"

"Uncle Max, we can explain." "I was posing as a ghoul waiting to yell boo and I saw the two of you kissing, care to explain with a game of Full Disclosure."

**Full Disclosure**

**Mr. Madigan**

Full Disclosure what a miserable game, let your darkest secrets give you away, face your demons and happily say, I'm playing Full, Disclosure! Disclosure, Full Disclosure.

**Jimmy**

(Spoken) Ok Uncle Max, I can't lie to you, me and True and sort of seeing each other.

**True**

That's right, me and Jimmy are dating.

**Ensemble **

(Sung) Dating!

**Mr. Madigan**

(Spoken) We have a strict office no dating policy, if you date her I'm cutting you off. (Sung) Not a single penny.

**True**

We don't want your money.

**Jimmy**

So we're really dating.

**Ensemble**

Are they really dating, really dating, really dating? Full Disclosure is a heck of a game, play it once and life is never the same. Someone started it so someone's to blame, enough of Full, Disclosure!

(Song Ends)

"All right, I've got one for you, one of you must quit, I will need an answer by the end of the day, Full Disclosure." Mr. Madigan then walked away. "I can't believe one of us has to quit, well don't worry, you'll find another job."

"Are you suggesting I'm the one who's quitting?" "Well sort of, I mean, I'm an executive." "And I'm just the mailroom guy."

"Yeah, I mean, you can a job at a bunch of places, but who would hire kid to be a vice president." "Who says you even have to be an executive, you're still in high school, it's not like you need a job." "So you're not planning on quitting?"

"Not at the moment." "So I guess we have nothing more to discuss." "I guess we don't."

Jimmy then walked away. He later went to talk with Ryan. "Ryan, do you think I should quit my job?"

"Well, to date True, yeah, but I thought you liked mail." "Well, here's what happened."

**Pulled**

**Jimmy**

I don't have a non-workaholic disposition, I'm not known for being too amused, my demeanor's locked in one position see my face, I'm infused, suddenly however I've been puzzled, talking about mail makes me want to sleep, all my inhibitions have been muzzled, and I think, I know why. I'm being pulled in a new direction, and I think I like it, I think I like it, I'm being pulled in a new direction, through my weird habbits, but now mail makes sleep, all the things that I loved now bores me to death, man, what should I do? Uncle Max always told me be kind to strangers, but he does not what she destroys I can feel the clearly and present dangers, what he learns, the girl, has got me pulled in a new direction, and if I keep insisting, I'll stop reisting, I'm being pulled in a new direction, and this feeling I know, is impossible so, I can try, but I can't let it go, it's disgustingly true, I'm being pulled in a new direction!

(Song Ends)

"Meanwhile, True was wondering ig she should quit." "I'm not quitting my job, forget it." True then kicked the photo booth and pictures of her and Jimmy came out.

She then looked at them and saw how happy she was with Jimmy.

**Mamma Mia**

**True**

I can't believe Mr. Madigan, put us in this position. So I made up my mind, my job was come to an end. Look at me now, I was so glad I got my dream job at 15, but I am 16 now, and still have lots of time to dream, oh, mamma mia, here I go again, why, why, did I ever let Jimmy go, mamma mia, now I really now, I can, never ever Jimmy go.

(Song Ends)

"True then went to me to quit her job." "Mr. Madigan, I don't know how to say this, but-"

**Far From the Job I Love**

**True**

How can I hope to make you understand, why I do, what I do, why I must leave MadStyle, far from the job I love. I'd do anything to date Jimmy, I must go, I must go, I'm going to leave MadStyle to date Jimmy, far from the job I love.

(Song Ends)

"Jimmy then came to me." "No True, you're not quitting, because I'm quitting." "What?" Mr. Madigan and True said.

"I don't care about mail anymore, all I care about his True."

**In the Arms**

**Jimmy**

In the arms of a cart I lost my secret passion, boring stuff, that I face, the world was very dull, and in the arms of a cart, I lost all of my passions and found my love, for you.

(Song Ends)

"I can't believe you are saying that!" "Well believe because it's happening."

Mr. Madigan then followed Jimmy into the conference room.

"Jimmy, wait!"

**Defying the Policy**

**Mr. Madigan**

(spoken) Jimmy, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of quitting your job to date True?

**Mr. Madigan**

(sung) I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now, I hope happy how you quit your job forever, I hope you think you're clever.

**Jimmy**

I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy too, I hope you're proud how you, enforced that stupid rule, you really stupid fool.

**Both**

Although I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy, right now.

**Mr. Madigan**

(spoken) Jimmy, just say you're sorry (sung) you can still run MadStyle, what you worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted.

**Jimmy**

(spoken) I know (sung) but I don't want it, no, I can't want it, anymore. Something has changed with in me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of the company's game, too late for second guessing, too late to just go to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, open my eyes, and quit. It's time to try, defying the policy, I think I'll try, defying the policy, and you can't stop me now.

**Mr. Madigan**

Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur.

**Jimmy**

I'm through just being friends, you're acting really low, some things I can not change, but till I try, I'll never know, too long I've been afraid, losing my job I guess I've lost, well if I can't date True, my job comes much too high a coast! You soon will see, when I defy, the policy, kiss me goodbye, I'm defying the policy, and you can't stop me now. Unlimited, my romance is, unlimited, and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know, it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy, but I swear today I'll be, up in the sky, defying the policy, I'm going to fly, defying the policy, and you can't break us up. So if you want me to come back, I'm not going to cling, as someone told me lately, love is more important than anything, I'm not going to come back, the rule is so unfair, if I couldn't date True, then I'd rather lose my hair, tell them how I, am defying the policy, I'm on top high, defying the policy, me and True are going to date, and nobody in all MadStyle, no businessman that is so vile, is ever gonna break, us up!

**Mr. Madigan and MadStyle Employees**

Look at him, he's a quitter, get him!

**Jimmy **

Break us up!

**Mr. Madigan and MadStyle Employees**

No one mourns, the quitters, so we've got, to, break, them-

**Jimmy**

Ahhh!

**Mr. Madigan and MadStyle Employees**

Up!

(Song Ends)

"Me and Jimmy seemed to be fighting a lot after that." "You know what Uncle Max, let me tell you."

**Popular**

**Jimmy**

Whenever I see someone, who's not allowed to date someone, and everybody, should be allowed to date anyone, my tender tends to start to bleed. And when enforce a dating rule I simply have to quit my job. I know, I know, exactly, what I need to do. And even in this case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, how could enforce that no dating rule, and if you don't get rid of it, you'll, never, be, popular, you're never gonna be popular, you're employees will hate you, I'm dating True, and you cannot stop destiny, you're not going to break up True, and me!

(Song Ends)

"Listen Jimmy-"

**When You're A Madigan**

**Mr. Madigan**

When you're a Madigan, you work at MadStyle, when you're a Madigan, you design clothes, you have to say no to shades of gray, you have to put some color in your day, that's the way, when you're a Madigan, its family first and family last and family by and by, when you're a Madigan, you do what Madigans do or die!

(Song Ends)

"A few days later True and Jimmy were on one of their dates."

**Do You Love Me?**

**Jimmy**

(Spoken) True? (Sung) Do you love me?

**True **

(Spoken) Do I what?

**Jimmy**

(Sung) Do you love me?

**True**

Do I love you? With you quitting your job and this trouble with MadStyle, why take about love right now?

**Jimmy**

The first time I met you, I thought you were awesome, I was scared.

**True**

I was nervous.

**Jimmy**

I was shy.

**True**

So was I.

**Jimmy**

But in my heart I knew that something must have happened, but now I'm asking True, do you love me.

**True**

I suppose I do.

**Jimmy**

And I suppose I love you, too.

(Song Ends)

"And then, True came out and said-" "Jimmy, I think we need to do something about the office no dating policy, not just for us, but for everybody at MadStyle." "You're right, I know, maybe we could have a protest."

"That's a great idea, let's do it!" "True and Jimmy later gathered up some MadStyle employees and they started protesting the office no dating policy."

**I Know Where I've Been**

**Jimmy**

There's a light, in the darkness, and the night, is as deep as my love, there's a cry, asking why, showing me the way, but I know, where I've been. There's a road, we've been traveling, because we want to, date, who we want, oh we're going to, we're going to, we're going, to date, who want, even with the price, the price we have to pay, there's a dream, in the future, there's a struggle, we have yet to win, there's pride, in my heart, cause I know wehre I'm going, yes I do, and I know, where I've been!

(Song Ends)

"Jimmy, I don't know about this, I'm worried things will go wrong." "Don't worry, everything will be all right."

**Not While I'm Around**

**Jimmy**

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around, nothing's gonna harm you, no True, not while I'm around, Uncle Max might get mad, do not fear, I'll send him running, I don't care, I've got ways, Uncle Max won't hurt, he's not going to dare, other boyfriends might have deserted you, not to worry whistle I'll be there, Uncle Max might charm with you a smile for a while, but in time, Uncle Max won't harm you, not while I'm around!

(Song Ends)

"Meanwhile, I was asleep, in my office, when I had a dream, I was in a graveyard, and we were having a celebration of some kind and then the ghost of my great grandmother Rose Madigan came to me and said-"

**Mr. Madigan's Dream**

**Rose **

What's this about True Jackon being in love with Jimmy?

**Ghosts**

In love with Jimmy.

**Rose**

Why can't you just let the two date?

**Ghosts**

Let the two date.

**Rose**

If you do not let them date, Jimmy will grow to hate you, the company will go bankrupt, and you will have nothing, nothing, nothing! That's the future, if don't let True and Jimmy date!

(Song Ends)

"And then, the protests came into my office." "Mr. Madigan, we have something we'd like to say."

**Without Love**

**Jimmy**

Once I was a selfish fool who never understood, never looked inside myself, but on the outside, I looked good, then we met and you made me the man I am today, True I'm in love with no matter what he has to say.

**True and Jimmy**

'Cause without love

**Jimmy**

Life is like the seasons with no summer.

**True and Jimmy**

Without love

**Jimmy**

Darling I'll be yours forever because I never wanted to be, without love, love, so darling never set me free, I ain't lying, never set me free, no, no, no!

(Song Ends)

**You Can't Stop the Love**

**True**

You can't stop an avalanche as it races down a hill, he can try and stop the seasons man, but you know you never will, and you can try and stop my kissing lips, but just will not stay still, 'cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of love I was lost 'til I heard his voice then I found my way!

**True and Jimmy**

'Cause you can't stop the love! Ever since this old world began a woman found out bosses can't tell who to date, so me and Jimmy are going to date it up until we die, 'cause you can't stop the love!

(Song Ends)

"You know what, you're right, I have decided to get rid of the no dating rule, forever!" The crowd then cheered. "And Jimmy, you can have your job."

"Yes, that's the story."

**Esemble**

You can't stop the love, you can't stop the love, you can't stop the love!


End file.
